Revised version-Book 25
by L-10987
Summary: Redo of Book 25-Telemachus speaks to the people


1 Book 25-Telemachus speaks to the people  
  
When young Dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more, the rightful son of Odysseus rose from his bed, dressed, carried his well-honed sword to the threshold of his room and strode out into the sunlight. Athena showered glory and beauty on the prince, making him seem taller and stronger, a resemblance of the immortal gods. As he walked through the streets of Ithaca, the people stared at the young prince in wonder, amazed at the gods' presence in him. He arrived at the meeting place and saw the entire population gathered there. Both his mother and father beckoned him to the podium, and he proudly strode up to regain his and his family's proper place in society. Telemachus began to speak to the crowd:  
  
"People of Ithaca, now that the great king Odysseus has arrived home, our city can now become the prosperous and noble place that it once was. Although my father has just returned from a painful and challenging journey, I believe that I have also completed a journey, not so much a physical journey as a mental journey. I have grown up and am ready to take my father's place when the time comes. While my father was away in distant lands and constantly suffering, I was home in Ithaca, grieving for my father along with my helpless mother. Suitors overran my household, squandering all our wealth and destroying our pride. I was not able to take responsibility and force them to leave. I was unsure of myself and still acting like a young child. The suitors did not consider me a threat, and I did not truly fulfill my role as a leader of my household.  
  
"However, Athena came to me and inspired me to journey and find news of my father. The suitors then began to realize that I could thwart their plans to take over my family wealth. This showed that I had more maturity, for Ii was considered an enemy who could actually follow through with any plans of destruction. However, I knew that I needed more guidance, in addition to news of my father, and so I journeyed to interrogate the close friends of my father. While I was in sandy Pylos and Sparta, I learned of my father's heroic and cunning deeds. Because he had left when I was so young, I never really knew my father. The great Nestor and red-haired Menelaus told me about my father and his great deeds. They told me of the great things he had done on the barren fields of Troy, and how they were able to finally conquer the Trojans with the help of my brilliant father. I then realized what I needed to do to become a strong and brilliant ruler. I needed to take responsibility for my actions and be able to predict every one of my opponents' plans before they were hatched. Most importantly, I had to be able to incorporate compassion, cunning and a sense of justice to be called a leader. I returned home, knowing what I had to do in order to stand up to the suitors and find my place in society.  
  
"I was tested on how much I had developed when my clever father Odysseus returned home, in the ragged build of a beggar. Because I treated him with dignity and kindness, I had proved to my father that I was honorable and hospitable. I then possessed another trait of a leader-hospitality to visitors and insight to notice something extraordinary about this certain beggar. My journey was complete only when my father revealed himself to me. With his help to carry out my last few steps, we were able to conquer the suitors, fighting side by side. During that moment, my father and I became equals, fighting for the same cause. That moment was all that my journey had been leading up to. I was standing beside the great hero Odysseus, my father, and was working at the same level as he. Not for one moment was I considered his subordinate, on the contrary, we maintained the relationship of equals. Now, I am able to take action and make good decisions. With the help of many people, I was able to obtain the qualities that will make me a strong king when my time comes. This was the story of my journey from an irresponsible child to the adult that I am now."  
  
Telemachus' tale was over now. All the people sat in silence, hushed by the lessons learned from his reflections. They wished to become like Telemachus now, wise and clever. He possessed so many qualities that they could see the day in which glory, pride and honor would be for the young prince as the kind of Ithaca. They had seen Telemachus grow up just as a seed flowers into a plant. The seed starts out by itself, and will simply die without the help of many other things that help it grow, like soil, sun and water. Telemachus needed others around him, such as his father, Nestor and Menelaus, to foster his development. The plant gradually grows into a small leaf of green, and continues to grow until it reaches its prime as a flowering plant. In this way, Telemachus had risen to his full potential and ability. He had begun as a rash, young boy who was not able to stand up for his family name. He now possessed the qualities of a great leader and clever man.  
  
Whispering among themselves, the people of Ithaca now knew that their city was back to the way that it was before, and was again under the reign of the noble house of Laertes. The city that had been living in fear and embarrassment now came out of its shell proudly. Odysseus looked at his son, and saw in him a reflection of himself. He knew that his son had grown up into the only thing suitable for the task that lay ahead of him- Telemachus had become just like his father.  
  
Watching all of this from above, the gods smiled down at the town of Ithaca. Athena had completed her task and set Odysseus' family back into their way of life. She had inspired Telemachus when his house was overrun by suitors, and had encouraged him when he lost hope while searching for news of his father. Zeus saw his daughter and was proud. Like Odysseus and Telemachus, his own daughter Athena had gained the qualities of her father.  
  
That was the story, Muse, of the man of twists and turns, the man whose absence not only affected him, but his family and the city that was lacking of their cunning king. 


End file.
